


Lemons

by bxbysungie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Banginho is here BC I hate that ship and this fic is a joke., Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hyunjin is a lemon stealing whore, Inspired by dumb funny video, It's bad and it is supposed to be bad I write it under 30 minutes for FUCK'S SAKE, Lemon, Romance, Stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxbysungie/pseuds/bxbysungie
Summary: "Those goddamn lemon-stealing whores!"





	Lemons

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a video I have come across on Twitter today BUT I CAN'T FIND IT ANYMORWE WJXMXMDMD

  
The weather was exceptionally great that day, sun high in the skies shinning on the small peaceful city and a pair of lovers, cuddling together on their small bench at the start of their lovely garden, proudly staring at the lemon tree they grew with hard work and dedication.

"Ahh Chan.." Minho sighed, relaxing further into his lover and closing his eyes. Chan looked at him fondly, rubbing circles with his thumb into Minho's shoulder where he had wrapped his arm around. "Yes, Minho?"

Minho's eyes opened and they were filled with joyful sparkle, "I'm so happy our lemon tree finally grew!"

"Me too, Minho." Chan was truly so happy. Life was great, their relationship was strong and they lived in a nice house together and now they had unlimited stock of lemons. The possibilities were endless. "Just imagine what we can do. We can make lemonade, key lemon pie, lemon meringue pie-" he turned his gaze towards the sun, soaking up some vitamin D as minho's excitedly chipped in, "I think that's the most valuable property we have!"

That was so true. Chan was blow away. "I do agree! I think we should go to the bank and get a loan- actually--" he clicked his tongue, turning away from the sun and looking down at Minho who was already staring up at him. "I think we should get a lemon tree insurance!" He finished.

"I think you're right." Minho couldn't believe how smart his man is.

Unknown to their love filled eyes at they looked at each other, a unfamiliar figure dressed in bright pink mesh swimsuit was suspiciously creeping towards their lemon tree behind them. Hyunjin's long sneaky fingers reached for the lemons and he briskly started pulling them into his one-piece swimsuit, now being used as a bag. Attached to his body.

In the meantime, Chan continued.

"After the insurance we can get a loan and use the lemon tree as a collateral since it's now insured." Their brains were colliding together and with ideas and beginning plans, both amazed by the galaxy sizes of their minds.

Hyunjin just out more lemons down his swimsuit.

"I truly love our lemon tree." Chan sighed.

Minho sighed too. "Just imagine. A life full of lemon trees." He rested his head on Chan's wide shoulder.

"I know- and all our beautiful lemons--" "--Endless possibilities." Hyunjin shook his head at the couple sitting inches away from him but oh, at least he had the time to steal more if their lemons.

"Endless possibilities that's right Minho. And they're so beautiful."

"I wish I was a lemon!"

Chan was dumbfounded by what Minho just confessed to, but he quickly got his cheerful spirit back.

"If you were a lemon, I would put you on my shelf and Cherish you like I cherish all of our lemons." It amazed Minho, tears threating to fall from his love-filled eyes. He turned to Chan to place a kiss on his cheek. But then a worry crossed his mind. "you know I just hope the whores aren't stealing our lemons you know those naughty whores who steal our lemons." his eyes got darker, oh just how much he hated those whores. Whores like Hyunjin who has almost done stealing all of their lemons.

Chan nodded. "We do have couple of lemon whores in our neighborhood and in this community-" "Those damn lemon stealing whores!" Minho proclaimed with rage.

Chan kissed his temple for reinsurance. "They won't get their sneaky little hands on our property."

'Boohoo' Hyunjin thought as he was reaching for the last lemon.

"Hey, wasn't it like ten seconds since we last looked at our lemon tree?" Minho wondered.

"It has been around ten seconds since--" "--gosh what if--!!"

Minho's biggest fear turned out to be true. When he looked at their lemon tree it was free of all lemons and with one lemon stealing whore with pink swimsuit full of lemons weighting it down, exposing more than A child should see, under it.

He gasped dramatically. "A WHORE!!" "What the fuck it's a whore stealing our lemons!"

'Well fuck' Hyunjin thought as both Minho and Chan sprinted towards him. He didn't stand a chase he was tackled down by Chan.

He tossed and scratched, but nothing helped. "Ugh, let me be!!"

"No! You tried to steal our lemons! You have to be punished!" Minho had all the anger in the world in his eyes, throwing a very scary shadow over Hyunjin. The younger gulped. This won't be near as pretty as him.

"A punishment? Are you nuts?! Let me be!" He tried to bite Chan's arm holding him down but it was no help.

"Yes a punishment!" Chan's voice was rough and breathy, but he still sounded superior. "As a punishment you will put all those lemons up your ass."

Hyunjin's eyes widened in fear. "What the fuck?! Wouldn't that hurt??" Minho held his chin. "Not nearly as much as it would hurt us if you stole our lemons."

Hyunjin knew he was in danger, but a whore like him should come up with a escape plan. Just think Hyunjin, you got this!

He thought long and hard, staring up at the grinning couple who thought they had won. The time was running up and Hyunjin had to act. Now.

"Oh look!" He got their attention back on him, shaking his head into the direction of their other lemon tree at the end of their garden. "There's another lemon stealing whore!"

"Huh where? I can't see I left my glasses inside." Minho tried and tried but he couldn't squirm his eyes enough to see. Chan tried to look too, but he didn't see a lot from his place on the ground.

"You have to stand up to see!" Hyunjin told Chan, who was so alert at the possibility of another whore stealing their lemons that he quickly stood up and went to inspect it.

Hyunjin wasted no time and he jumped on his feet, sprinting far far away from Chan's and Minho's garden. He was so fast that by the time the couple noticed that he ran away, there was no way they could reach him, and so with hearts broken as their cried for their juicy lemons in the hands of that villain, they let him go, always blaming themselves for falling for his stupid trick.


End file.
